Strange Beginnings
by Uncleverrr
Summary: Himawari Uzumaki is turning 17 and the day started out rather strange. Chocho decided that Himawari would do as many new things as she could. And it all started out with a dose of rebellion.


It all started when I was young. When the realities of the world around me didn't hit me like a slap on the face hard enough to disorient me. But it still hit.

My phobia developed young. Although I still hugged people. The hugs were short burst of affection. They were nice and swift.

I shifted quickly. He knew I hated this. I hated even thinking about this.

"Do you want me to help you or not?" He asked.

"I never asked for your help." I exclaimed.

I would be lying if I said I didn't like it. But that feeling was shunned out of my system and replaced with discomfort.

I bite my lip, looking everywhere but him.

He took a step forward.

I almost found myself wanting to hit him. Do something. But I didn't.

How I wanted to hit him.

He was doing this on purpose. "Himawari you're a teenager now." He was being a dick and he knew it.

"You like to toy don't you. Am I satisfying you?" I asked.

We were barely touching me, I felt myself almost float towards him. I could smell him.

"You smell like flowers. " I stated, earning a blush in response.

"It's my detergent." I tried to make conversation to ignore how close we were.

"Your detergent... Nice," My awkwardness shined through my goose bumped skin.

He looked down at my almost shaking body. Trying to see where he could touch that wasn't considered harassment.

But everywhere seemed weird.

My waist was okay for him. He placed his warm palm there, right in the middle.

"Shikadai, I will break you. "

"I'll break you first. Looks like you're almost about to break."

My heart thumped. I did like it. But at the same time I hated it. It was a strange feeling.

It was kind of sexual at first. Just a little.

16 year old shouldn't be having those kind of thoughts. Those kind of thoughts were embarrassing. But they were thought after all.

He saw how much I disliked the touching of the waist and moved to somewhere more tolerable.

My shoulder.

It still sent my strange tick off but the pleasure seemed to go away.

"Out of 1 to 10-"

I knew what he was saying so I beat him to it.

"Waist was a 10 and shoulder is a... 2 "

"Interesting... You seemed to like the waist more anyway." A blush flooded my cheeks. Did the lip bite give it away?

The 17 year old went back to my waist, giving it a small grab.

I tried my hardest to look anywhere and at anything but him.

"You like playing with your food I see but Dad is gonna be home from work soon so..." My dad, Naruto was in politics and my mom was with Aunt Ino.

"We'll risk it then. " It couldn't be ignored that I had sexual attraction for Shikadai but he was my brothers bestfriend which couldn't be ignored. My dad was rarely home, I lied.

I found myself wanting to fall into him.

He gave my waist a light rub that sent my senses on high.

"Stop. " I said. He sighed and complied. He wasn't like the asshole boys at my school that would have continued.

Consent is beautiful thing.

He moved backwards, flopping on my bed. He originally came for Boruto but of course he wasn't here. We didn't hang out as much as we did when we were children. But age gets the best of you.

"Himawari I'm home!" Boruto yelled from downstairs.

I went out of my room and leaned on the railing of the top of the stairs.

"Shikadai is here for you!" I yelled back.

"H-hi Himawari," Boruto girlfriend, Sarada said.

 _Hanging out with Inojin my ass, I thought._

17 was a scary age, a horny one. I wouldn't be a normal 17 year old. My birthday party was tonight. Actually.

And you wouldn't be a normal 17 I sworn upon it.

Shikadai the same.

He was experienced and very smart. His GPA was golden. I only wished I could get his grades. But he was popular at the same time. I was only 'well known' because of my brother. He was popular. Although his report card were at time tarnished with a C he did well. His teachers liked him and so did everyone else.

Maybe I was too quiet.

I had some friends.

Sarada came upstairs and flopped on my bed. "What was Shikadai doing in your room."

"Irrelevant. But how would you feel if I asked you why you were with Boruto and why were you in his room last night. "

A blush grew on her face.

" Touche."

Soon, everyone was in my room.

The night came fast.

"Truth or dare?" Said Chocho to me.

"Uhh. Truth?" I said with uncertainty.

"Have you ever kissed anyone. Like really kissed someone."

"Yeah. Well, not really. I don't know. I may have kissed people when I was younger, but they were innocent. "

"So no." I blushed and nodded. Everyone irrupted in laughter.

"What?! It's no big deal."

"Yeah it isn't. It's just you're so innocent. "

Innocent. I wasn't, and what was wrong with innocents.

"Even you Sumire. " She nodded. Sumire was the class president of the 10th years.

"Okay my turn. Um. Sumire, truth or dare?" I asked?

"Truth."

"Is it true you and Inojin made out?" I asked.

"True."

"Why am I not surprised. He makes out everyone. " Said Chocho and he did.

"Yeah but I think he may..."

"Let's have some cake. " Choco said, interrupting Sumire. Inojin was emotionless and seemed to like no one.

We got cake and went back upstairs.

"Ya know. We should do things you haven't done before. It's almost 12." Chocho began to whisper. "We should sneak out." Chocho was the most rebellious out of us. And she did rebellious things like sneak out and do things with boys.

And so we headed out through my window.

My dad wasn't home but my mom was. Although she had the eye's of a hawk she was fast asleep. My dad was never home which Boruto hated but it was just a thing you got use to.

We went to the park. The moon was the only light the guided us. Everyone sat on the swing and I laid on the cold ground.

"It's weird. Isn't it?" I said.

"Yeah. " We all seemed mesmerized by the moon.

We were children yesterday, I swore we were. We were, weren't we? Chocho took a quick swig of whatever she was drinking, and pasted it to Sarada. Sarada's dad was in politics too but was home, never.

All the girls had youth in their eye's and a weird strange pain in there hearts.

 _Besides Chocho._

Her dad was nice and always there. Only kame knows why she does the things she does/

The morning rushed in fast.


End file.
